Asociacion Artemis
by Sabrinuchis86
Summary: una Asociacion, cazadores, y que sucede cuando eres la victima y al mismo tiempo el victimario?  UA.    pd: no soy nada buena con los resumenes xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestado por un momento para mis locuras xD.

capitulo 1

El cazador y el indeseado

Un lugar oscuro, eso era el sitio donde se encontraba,detras de un arbol esperando a que el "indeseado" apareciera, seria solo algo de minutos para acabar con el, aquellas bestias, como su familia solia llamarlos, eran muy predecibles, atacarian, pero, siempre usaban el mismo ataque, asi que no iba a ser nada dificil acabar con el "indeseado".

Los "indeseados" el termino que utilizaba la asociacion a la cual ya sea voluntariamente u obligatoriamente pertenecia, eran los vampiros, lisantropos, duendes, trolls y magos.

esa asociacion los cazaba, los mataba, pero, solo si aparecian en la lista Artemis, en aquella lista aparecian los inafortunados que tendrian el honor o el horror de cruzarce con alguien de aquella asociacion.

Familias enteras pertenecian a este grupo, era como un legado , que pasaba de generacion a generacion, en otras palabras no podias negarte a pertenecer a ellos, aceptabas o morias.

"bonita manera de pasar las vacaciones de verano" penso la persona detras del arbol, esperando a su desafortunada victima; un crujir en las hojas dio a conocer que aquel "indeseado" se aproximaba, inmediatamente llevo su mano hacia su daga, seria simple le haria un corte en su cuello y luego tomaria su arma y le tiraria un tiro, pero no cualquiera, era de un material que solo los de aquella asociacion a la cual pertenecia lo tenia, no era de plata, ni nada de eso, era de un material desconocido.

Salio de su escondite detras del arbol, esperando a que aquella bestia atacara. fue solo cuestion de segundos cuando el "indeseado" hizo acto de presencia

_ Nunca crei tener el honor de conocer un miembro de la "Asociacion Artemis". dijo aquel indeseado con una voz melosa, que podria hipnotizar a cualquier persona normal. no fue dificil adivinar a que indeseado se iba a enfrentar , una piel blanca, ojos rojos y colmillos que se vieron cuando esbozo una sonrisa, estaba claro que se trataba de un vampiro.

_Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua?. dijo el vampiro al ver que no iba a tener respuesta alguna de su contrincante.

Una de las reglas de la "Asociacion Artemis" era nunca dirijirles la palabra a los "indeseados", habia que atacarlos solo atacarlos, hasta matarlos.

Con decicion empuño la daga dispuesta para atacar, fue hacia su contrincante, pero este era rapido y en una milesima de segunda lo tenia a sus espaldas, sintio el roce de su colmillos en la piel de su cuello.

_Como puede ser que alguien como tu pertenezca a ese grupo. le decia, mientras olfateba su cuello.

el que no le respondiera, hizo que se enojara mas

_Acaso no vas a responderme? Escoria!. le grito con la furia impregnada en su voz

iba a gritarle de nuevo pero un movimiento de su contrincante hizo que lo soltara, un dolor agudo sintio en su pierna derecha, apenas fue conciente de ver como su contrincante guardaba un arma de fuego, la famosa "Corin" solo miembros de las familias mas importantes de la asociacion poseian esa arma, el vampiro, supo que ese iba a ser su fin, su pierna quemaba como los mil demonios, lo cual hizo que trastabillara y callera al suelo.

sintio el filo de una daga en su cuello, cerro los ojos esperando que lo inevitable sucediera, pero antes escucho por primera vez la voz suave de su contrincante.

_Por medio la asociacion de Artemis, a ti Marcos Infil, se te dara fin" al terminar de decir esas palabras, el vampiro sintio como la daga se enterraba en su cuello, pero podia asegurar haber oido un "lo siento" de la persona que le daba fin a su existencia, mientras esta tomaba a "Corin" y jalaba el gatillo por segunda vez en la noche, pero esta vez la bala iba directamente al corazon.

Vio como el cuerpo del vampiro se desintegraba hasta convertirse solo en polvo.

Las lagrimas caian por su cara, pensando si iba a ser capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien que conociera, siempre que aparecia la lista rogaba que no fuera nadie que conociera, incluso enemigos. se limpio las lagrimas cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba

_Buen trabajo Hermione, Marcos Infil, ese bastardo, no sabes las ganas que tenia que apareciera en esa lista, lastima que no pude yo acabar con el, pero no importa, ahora, ese indeseado no existe. Le decia su primo, un chico de aproximadamente unos 20 años, alto de pelo castaño y ojos miel como los de ella, mientras observaba donde momentos antes habia estado aquel vampiro y ahora solo habia polvo.

ella solo asintio. Siguiendole, en silencio, solo sus padres sabian su verdad, pero desde los 11 años se pregunto, que opinaria su familia y allegados al enterarse que ella tambien era una "indeseada".

bueno, aca termina el 1er capitulo, se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, etc, etc.

hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaracion: bueno, antes me habia olvidado de decir algunas cositas, ocurre el 7mo año por lo que Snape , Dumbledore, Lupin estan vivos en este fic.

y ahora el disclaimer: Nada me pertenece yo solo los tomo prestado un momento para mis locuras.

Capitulo 2

el recuerdo que se olvida

Hermione se encontraba en su habitacion, era el unico lugar donde podia ser lo que ella realmente era, al cumplir la mayoria de edad ya podia hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero debia ser cuidadosa a la hora de usar la varita, aunque preferia utilizar los metodos muggles para tareas simples, tenia la necesidad de utilizar magia, su magia, asi que tomo su varita y estaba dispuesta a convertir una lampara de color rosa a color amarillo, cuando estaba por decir el conjuro, un golpe en su puerta la interrumpio, apurada escondio la varita , tomo un libro y dijo un simple "Pase"

_Hermione, siempre leyendo. le decia su primo mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos._"ataques verbales, el poder de no responder" wow Hermys, no sabia que tuvieras este libro, pero te sirve?. le decia mientras ojeaba la primera hoja.

Hermione rapidamente se lo quito de las manos , mientras lo dejaba en su biblioteca

_Claro, estuve a punto de responderle a ese vampiro, siento que debo ser mas cuidadosa, y por eso estaba leyendo ese libro y no me llames Hermys!

Lo que no sabia su primo es que en realidad ese libro era uno de los libros de estudio de Hogwarts, solo que ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente para encargarse de cambiarle la portada y que las primeras 100 hojas y las ultimas 50 fueran de otro libro en este caso algunas hojas que explicaban los metodos de concentracion para no responderle al contrincante,y si alguien muggle lo abria en las hojas verdaderas del libro solo veria hojas en blanco era arriesgado, si, pero nadie entraba a su cuarto, salvo que ella diera permiso, y nadie tocaba sus cosas.

_Bueno, es hora de que vayamos bajando a cenar, nos deben estar esperando Hermys.

ella le mando una mirada venenosa y murmuo un "estupido" el solo lanzo una carcajada al aire, al salir ambos de la habitacion, ella se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave, su primo la miro levantando una ceja, esa actitud a ella le hacia recordar a cierto profesor.

_Hermione, por qué siempre cierras tu habitacion con llave? acaso escondes algo?

lo sabia, estaba muerta, ya podia sentir el beso de "Corin" en su corazon, como pudo le respondio

_Que, que es estas pensando?.

le dijo tartamudeando, pero se tranquilizo como cuando su primo empezo a reir

_Hermione, tranquilizate! me referia a cartas a tus pretendientes!

ella respiro tranquila y se rio junto a el tambien

_Si, claro, porque yo tengo muchos pretendientes. la cierro con llave porque no me gusta que toquen mis cosas es simple, ahora bajemos que nos deben estar esperando.

Al llegar al comedor se encontro con su familia ubicados en una mesa larga, la cena paso sin ningun problema, en silencio, salvo la voz de su tio hablando de su caza a 3 indeseados se notaba el desprecio en su voz, de alguna manera u otra a Hermione su familia le hacia recordar a la familia Malfoy, solo que su familia odiaba a los magos y todos los seres magicos y los Malfoys a los muggles; luego de que la cena pasara sin ningun otro percance, Hermione pidio permiso y se fue a su habitacion .

_Se encontraba en un parque, tenia once años sola llorando, le habia llegado la carta de Hogwarts, definitivamente era una indeseada, no lloraba por eso, si no por la cara de decepcion de sus padres, aunque a regañadientes la aceptaron y prometieron no decir nada a nadie, seguia llorando, cuando un niño tambien de once años se acerco a ella_

__ Por qué lloras? le pregunto el niño arrastrando las palabras_

_ella levanto la vista para ver quien era el que le hacia esa pregunta y se encontro con un niño rubio de unos ojos grises frios, como si nunca hubiera recibido cariño, se quedo hipnotizada mirando esos ojos, hasta que de nuevo la voz de aquel niño la saco de su ensueño_

__ Te hice una pregunta! Por qué estabas llorando?_

__Porque soy una indeseada._

__una que?_

_Hermione se dio cuenta que dijo bastante y enseguida le contesto_

__Voy a ir a un colegio muy feo con gente mala, muy mala._

_el chico la miro y le dijo_

__No creo que sea tan asi, yo en cambio voy a ir a un colegio bueno, aunque a mis padres no tengan esa idea._

_busco algo en sus bolsillos y se lo dio, era un colgante. una serpiente que formaba una s de plata._

__Ten esto era de mi abuelo, tengo mas de esos._

__Gracias, yo, no tengo nada para darte, lo siento._

__No te preocupes, a proposito cual es tu nombre?_

__me dicen Mione, y tu nombre?_

__ Dra.._

_pero justo que iba a contestar, una mujer se acerco a el tomandolo de la mano y llevandoselo sin antes no dirijirle una mirada de desprecio a Hermione, ella logro escuchar cuando aquella mujer le decia que no tenia que acercarse a ella por nada en el mundo, mientras veia que el niño asentia varias veces, luego vio como la mujer sacaba lo que ella supuso que era una varita y murmuraba algo, luego todo se volvio negro_

_Luego la escena cambio, ya no tenia once años era mas grande se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, corria tras alguien o mejor dicho con alguien de la mano , no podia saber quien era , el encapuchado que se encontraba al lado de ella le decia que corriera rapido, sino los matarian, ella trastabillo con una rama haciendo que se cayera, el encapuchado le decia que se levantara que sus vidas corrian peligro, pero ella ya no podia mas._

__ Vamos Hermione! tenemos que irnos de aqui rapido_

__No, no puedo seguir más!_

__ Maldita sea! haz un esfuerzo!_

_ella se levanto del suelo con dificultad y tomo de nuevo la mando de su acompañante, este se saco la capucha y se pudo ver a un chico rubio de unos ojos grises que la miraban con cariño, acariciandole la mejilla le dijo_

__No te preocupes Mione, va a estar todo bien..._

Hermione desperto agitada, que demonios habia sido eso?, y recordo aquel dia en el parque, enseguida fue a buscar en un cofresito que tenia en la mesita de luz, a la serpiente de plata, lo unico que recordaba de ese dia es que regreso a su casa y cuando metio las manos en el bolsillo de su jean encontro ese colgante, pero no sabia de donde venia. al tomarlo se dijo asi misma "entonces el chico del parque era Malfoy, pero lo otro, eso, no sucedio!" inmediatamente sintio una punzada en su cabeza, solto el colgante y otra vez quedo atrapada en los brazos de morfeo, al despertar al otro dia no recordaba nada.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, etc, etc, etc xD


	3. Chapter 3

perdón por la tardanza pero mi musa se había ido de vacaciones como siempre xD, bueno ahora el Disclaimer, ningún personjae me pertenece son de la maravillosa JK yo solo los tomo prestado para mis locuras

Capitulo 3

Al otro día Hermione despertó sin recordar nada, pero luego al ver el colgante que reposaba en su mesita de luz sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, haciendo que esta se arrodillara en el suelo cerrando los ojos y una imagen de unos ojos grises fríos como el hielo aparecieron en su mente, trato de levantarse, pero el dolor era insoportable, parecía que miles de cuchillos estaban en su cabeza haciendo que el dolor aumentara cada vez mas y mas lo que hizo que terminara desmayándose internándose en la inmensa oscuridad.

Sentía voces que la llamaban, pero no lograba distinguir quienes eran, una voz femenina y otra masculina

_¿pero que fue lo que sucedió?. Logro reconocer aquella voz, era la de su padre.

_No lo se, vine a buscarla porque tardaba mucho en ir al salón y la encontré desmayada en medio de la habitación. La voz femenina era la de su madre

Luego de un largo rato despertó a lo cual sus padres la invadieron con preguntas

_¿Se puede saber que te paso?. Le empezó a gritar su padre. _ Por tu culpa perdimos una misión, cinco indeseables estaban en el bosque cercano a la asociación , pero claro , eran de los tuyos, maldita la hora que nos enteramos que eras una indeseada! Esta parte no se lo dijo gritando pero si con la voz un poco elevada de lo normal.

_Padre, yo no, yo no sabia lo del bosque, sabes que no tengo ningún contacto con ningún mago fuera del colegio.

_Mago? Mago? Indeseable, jovencita, esos seres no deben existir, tu no debes existir, pero te advierto si tu nombre algún dia aparece en la lista…

_ No haras nada, ya lo discutimos, es nuestra hija, tu hija y la aceptamos sea como sea. La que lo había interrumpido había sido su madre.

_ Desde aquel fatal dia en que ella recibió esa carta yo he dejado de tener una hija. Y diciendo esto se fue de la habitación.

Hermione tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tanto la odiaba? O era solo que estaba nervioso por haber perdido una misión?

Sintió que alguien la abrazaba , era su madre, ella desde el principio la apoyo, sabia lo difícil que era para su hija ir a matar a los suyos, y aunque su hija no lo demostraba, sabia lo mucho que le dolia.

Malfoy Manor

Una pareja discutía sobre un hecho ocurrido años atrás.

_pero, estas segura? Tu misma me dijiste que ese dia le borraste los recuerdos a el y a la chica.

_Si Lucius, estoy segurísima de lo que hice, no creo que haya fallado, pero hoy, oh hoy, Draco despertó diciendo algo de un colgante del abuelo, sabes muy bien que tu padre siempre le regalaba esos colgantes en forma de serpiente, tiene montones, pero hoy, despertó diciendo que le falta uno, que se lo había dado a una chica en un parque muggle, sabes muy bien quien es ella y a que pertenece, todavía no puedo creer que el director la deje ir a Hogwarts. Le decía una desesperada Narcissa.

_El director lo sabe desde el principio, no me sorprende , pero volviendo al tema de nuestro hijo, tenemos que convencerlo de que eso no sucedió que solo fue un sueño sin importancia.

_ Estas tratando de decir de borrarle otra vez la memoria? Sabes lo peligroso que es tratar de borrar un recuerdo que supuestamente ya había sido borrado.

_ tienes razón, entonces debemos convencerlo de que solo fue un sueño.

Mientras tanto Draco daba vueltas en su habitación, eso no había sido un simple sueño, estaba seguro que lo del parque muggle si sucedió, todavía tenia en su mente aquellos ojos castaños con un toque de tristeza y su voz diciéndole la palabra Indeseada, sentía que de algún lado conocía a la chica de su sueño, no lograba saber de donde, y aunque sabia que sus padres iban a seguir diciéndole que solo fue un sueño, el iba averiguar que era lo que sus padres trataban de ocultarle.

Lo que Draco por temor o por prudencia no le comento a sus padres es que en un momento de su sueño Granger aparecia, pero no lo miraba con odio sino con cariño incluso amor.


End file.
